silver bells
by SpiritAnime
Summary: It’s a gift to all the Donuts fans out there. Hope you like it and Happy Holidays to everyone! T to be safe


Disclaimer: You wanna sue me!? Ha, you'll get nothing because I own nothing!

Summary: A snowy Christmas eve. Watanuki is there with him but why.

Spoilers: None

Author's notes: It's a gift to all the Donuts fans out there. Hope you like it and Happy Holidays to everyone!

Silver Bells

It was a late Christmas eve. The night sky that had threaten to open up with a snow shower all day had. Now in a light snow shower the freezing Watanuki with a small neatly wrapped light green paper with dark green Christmas tree with different color ornaments on it along with gold stars separate the trees, box with candy cane ribbon that wrapped around the box and was tied neatly in a bow. He held it close to his body, trying to keep snow from getting on the box. He was walking through the out skirts of town when the snow storm began to start. The snow started to blind Watanuki as he carefully continued walking. The carefully took a step, but when he did he slipped a fell backwards. Poor Watanuki let out a yelp as he braced for impact, only to have something soft a warm catch him.

Watanuki looked up to see that he was resting in Domeki's arms. He noticed that he was wearing the moss green gloves that he had made for him. He smiled knowing that there were being used, until he realized that he was still in Domeki's arms.

"Oi. You all right?" Domeki asked looking down at the now beat red Watanuki.

The now blushing madly Watanuki jumped up from Domeki's arms and yelled, "MY NAME IS NOT OI! AND WHAT"S THE BIG IEDA SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT! YOU"RE GONNA GIVE SOMEONE A HEART ATTACK! GEEZ!" He turned away from Domeki hoping his face would return to it's normal color and also that Domeki wouldn't notice.

'He's so cute when he blushed.' Domeki thought as he watched Watanuki spring into action, as he instinctively his two index fingers in both of his ears, while Watanuki lashed out trying to hide his face.

"For one thing I didn't sneak up on you and second of all if I wasn't pass by you would be laying on the ground right now wouldn't you?" Domeki said as took his fingers out of his ears, deciding that he would let Watanuki thing that he had forgotten about or rather didn't see him blushing. He turned only to see Watanuki looking away from him and it looked like he was facing up.

They both stood there a while not saying a word. The snow storm had became less as time when on, but it seemed to keep the slow steady rate for a while now. Domeki became worried that Watanuki had found a spirit, because he hadn't moved an inch for a bit now. He cursed to him self for not having his bow with him.

'Should I give it to him now? No he'll thing it's stupid. But now that he found me I can't leave it on the steps of the temple now. Maybe I can come back later in the night, ahg but then even more sprits will be out. Dammit why did he have to find me!' Watanuki thought, not noticing that Domeki had finished talking.

"Oi, you all right?" Domeki asked with a bit of concern filling his voice as he placed his hand on Watanuki's shoulder. Only to be answered with a yelp and another rant by Watanuki.

"AHHH!" Watanuki screamed when Domeki touched his shoulder. "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE! COME ON I JUST TOLD YOU!" he finished as he started to walk off.

As Watanuki walked off Domeki couldn't help but to smile to him self. As he watched Watanuki stomp off he reached into his pocket and touched a small rectangle box. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was small and wrapped in light blue paper with snowmen wearing dark blue scarves and matching hats and was tied up neatly with white ribbon with silver snowflakes on it.

He was about it give it to Watanuki, until Watanuki dropped to his knees and started holding his head, covering his ears with his hands. The present he was holding was now abandoned laying in the snow. Domeki ran up to him, shoving his present back into his pocket

"What's wrong Watanuki?" He asked with panic filling his voice. Watanuki didn't answer he just groaned in pain every now and then with his face twisted up in pain and tears forming in the corner of his eyes, as his hands started to shake trying to push them closer to his ears. Domeki growled and looked around thinking a spirit was causing this. He put both hands on the shivering Watanuki's shoulders and yelled, "WATANUKI! WHAT"S WRONG!?" He looked at his fallen friend closely hoping he would give him a sign of some kind. But all he did was shiver uncontrollable.

As Watanuki was walking away a strange ringing in his ears started, at first he didn't think anything of it. The ringing started to get louder and louder until it was unbeatable. He dropped to his knees, discarding the present completely. He pressed his hands against his ears hoping to drowned it out. 'What in the world is goin……' He started to thing but soon it was so loud that he couldn't even hear his own thoughts. He started to shiver, it felt like the temperature had dropped to about ten below zero. He felt Domeki's warm hands take a hold of his shoulders. "Do..me..ki…" was all he was able to squeeze out before the pain became to much for him to handle and he passed out, falling into Domeki still shivering.

Domeki watched as Watanuki shivered. He was gripping Watanuki's shoulders and moved closer to him. He had enough time to hear Watanuki whisper his name before he relaxed and slumped forward into Domeki's chest. This action scared Domeki, "WATANUKI! WATANUKI ARE YOU OK!? WATANUKI!" he shouted as a flood of fear washed over him filling his voice. "Please Watanuki wake up. Please let me know your ok. You don't know how important you are to me." Domeki whispered as held held Watanuki's body closer as tears threatened to run down his face.

[City sidewalk. Busy sidewalks. Dressed in holidays style. In the air there's a feeling of Christmas. Children laughing, people passing meting smile after smile. And on every street corner you hear silver bells. Silver bells it's Christmas time in the city.]

Watanuki was awoke by the familiar Christmas carol. He was sitting at Domeki's temple. He looked around and who did he see none other that Domeki's grandfather, Haruka, but he wasn't alone. A young looking girl was sitting with him. She had long white hair, her skin was paler than Watanuki's and she was wears a long pale blue dress with white snowflakes on it.

"Oh look Haruka, he's come. And I had such high hopes for him" the girls said with a hint of disappointment.

"Yes, I see he has come, at least your spell worked Yuna, or he wouldn't be standing here." Haruka said as he watched Watanuki walk over.

"Haruka-san, hello" Watanuki greeted as he walked over, "What's going on?" He asked as he was looking around.

"So you haven't realized." Haruka said as he motion to Yuna.

"You're here because right now you are only cursed. If I didn't bring you here surely you would have been possessed and your soul would have been eaten. I was trying to keep you near that boy, but you wandered off." Yuna said as she sat staring at the night sky.

"Huh? Cursed?" Watanuki said confused and trying to make sense of it all.

"What she's saying a spirit that needed to possess you to eat your soul had put it's sights on you. Yuna there used her powers to keep you near my grandson but her power faded, and when you walked away the spirit started to try and take you over. So Yuna brought you here to keep you safe. Shizuka brought you here to the temple and is trying to keep you warm, and wake you up." Haruka said.

"Oh. How do I break the curse?" Watanuki asked but when he did he started to wake up. He had enough time to see everything fade away and hear someone call his name.

Domeki realized that Watanuki had not stopped shivering. Domeki took off his coat and put it around Watanuki. Then he carefully put the shivering Watanuki on his back and put the box he was carrying under his arm. He carefully and quickly made his was to the temple. He laid Watanuki down on the floor.(I don't know how to spell what they sleep on sorry) He went and got a couple of blankets and covered Watanuki up after getting him out of the wet coats and down to his white shirt of his uniform and black pants, the coats kept them dry at least.

Domeki sat against the wall nearest to Watanuki. He watched the unconscious Watanuki breath and shiver in a steady pattern. He looked away from him for a moment and looked at the small box that was in his coat. He sighed and hoped the shivering boy would soon wake up. He hoped that is it was a spirit attacking the temple would drive it away, and poor Watanuki would be ok.

Domeki sat there for what felt like hours. He started to fall asleep. He was just about asleep when he heard a small gasp. His eyes shot open and locked on to his fallen friend, and what he saw twisted his heart.

He saw Watanuki's eyes closed tightly. He was gripping the blankets and gasping every now and then. Also Watanuki had begun to shake violently.

"WATANUKI!" Domeki knelt close to him and gripped the shaking boys hands. "WATANUKI! WAKE UP! WATANUKI!" Domeki shouted and on cue Watanuki's eyes shot open. A wave of relief washed over Domeki and Watanuki sat up.

Watanuki opened his eyes and sat up. He felt Domeki's warm hands on his freezing ones. He smiled slightly as he noticed the ringing was very slight. He looked around and saw the present that he was carrying sitting not to far away.

'I don't know how to break the cruse, and I still hear the ringing, so I'll probably be possessed soon. I might as well give it to him now.' Watanuki thought as Domeki followed his gaze to the present.

"Are you alright Watanuki?" Domeki asked bring Watanuki out of his thoughts.

"Domeki." Watanuki started and Domeki looked his way. "That present over there." He continued and pointed towards it as the ringing in his ears started to get a little louder, "It's for you." Watanuki finished.

Domeki looked at the present and then handed Watanuki the present that was in his coat and said, "This is for you."

Watanuki looked at the neatly wrapped present and smiled and said, "Why don't you open your present." He said with the ringing getting louder as he tried to ignore it.

Domeki nodded as he opened the neatly wrapped present. He opened the plain brown box that was under the wrapping paper and pulled out a moss green nit scarf and matching hat. He smiled when he saw them. "Thank you Watanuki. You should open yours now." Domeki said looking up at Watanuki with the smile still on his face.

Watanuki nodded and struggled to untie the ribbon on the present as the ringing in his ear had grown very loud. He managed to unwrap the present completely. He opened the small box to find a small protective charm in it. Watanuki smiled, "Thank you Domeki." he said although he wasn't sure if he had actually said it due to the ringing in his ears. He reached into the box to pick up the charm and as soon as his fingers touched it the ringing in his ears stopped, he felt an invisible weight lift off his shoulders and he felt the cold chill leave his body as the warmth returned.

Domeki watched Watanuki open his present. He wondered if he was ok due to his slow movements. He saw the smile that he had when he opened the box and saw the charm. Domeki barley heard Watanuki thank him. When Watanuki reached in to pick up he charm a huge shadow like ball of smoke lifted off of Watanuki. The smoke seemed to squirm a bit then vanished without a trace.

Domeki sat the for a second or two in a state of shock at what he had seen. Then directed his attention to Watanuki who was sitting the with a smile on his face.

Watanuki lifted his head and smiled while gazing at Domeki with his two tones eyes and said "Thank you, your gift broke the cruse on me. Merry Christmas Domeki."

"Merry Christmas Watanuki." He answered with warmth.

The End

Happy Holidays and please review thank you.


End file.
